Hunters Hunted
by AspenFae
Summary: Hansel and Gretel save a girl in a village from being burned alive as a witch. they however soon learn that witches are not the towns problem...and that this girl has a secret. One she's Dying to keep. join them on an epic quest to free this town. the question is will they make it out alive? warning: may contain funny comments, jokes and laughter. Eventual HanselxOC!
1. Chapter 1: Not a witch

hey everyone! just saw the movie! Loved it! so that inspired me to write this. hope you love it! please telll me what you think and sorry if it gets a bit OOC. if it does please let me know.

Love ya'll

Aspen Fae

* * *

"Let me go, Damn it!" I yelled at the men holding my back. My arms were tied behind my back tightly with rope that cut into my wrists.

"This woman has consorted with the devil! She has committed acts of treason against this village and her residents. So I hereby accuse this woman of witch craft!"

The mayor of the town stepped in front of me, smiling sinisterly. He was of maybe forty, with brown hair and brown eyes. He had tan skin and a strong build from serving in the military in his youth. He smiled at me and got close, grabbing my face in his hand and squeezing my jaw so she looked him in the eye.

"There is a way out of this." he whispered. "I could save you."

"I'd rather burn." I spat. I would not sell myself like that.

"And so you shall." he let me go and turned to the crowd.

"Burn her! Burn the witch!" the crowd screamed. The sheriff smiled, yanking my head back by my hair.

"Go to Hell." I spat at him. His smile disappeared and he glared at me.

"That's where you'll be going." he then forced my head into a barrel of water. I held my breath, trying to push up, but not with all my strength. I didn't want to hurt them. A minute passed… then thirty seconds and I thought I couldn't hold out much longer. Not without suspicion. I prepared to throw my head back when my head was yanked out of the water. I gasped for air, fighting the hold of that the men had on me. I looked over at the mayor and saw a blade at his throat. There was a woman with brown hair braided down her shoulder and pale skin holding the blade. She wore a black jacket and clothes.

"Release the girl or I'll kill you where you stand."

"Please do. By killing this bastard, you'd actually be doing us a favor." I said. Immediately after, a hand crack across my face causing my lip to bleed and my head to whip to the side.

"Watch your tongue, Bitch." one of the men spat. There was then a shout and a gun leveled at them.

"Hey! Didn't you're mother ever tell you not to hit girls." a man said. He wore similar clothes to the woman with the blade and had the same hair color and his skin was only a bit tanner. He had a strong build, with broad shoulders and I assumed he was muscular. They looked very, very alike so I assumed that they were siblings.

"Let her go." he said poking the men with a very strange looking gun. They both backed off and the man grabbed my chin tilting my head from side to side and up and down. I saw that he had grey eyes. I yanked my head out of his grasp and he just took my face with both hands and inspected it closer. He smelled like tree's and surprisingly a bit like candy and something else. Something that I tried to ignore, that caused hunger to stir and burn in my stomach and in my throat. The sweet smell of Blood.

"Name?" he said as his face got closer. I glared at him, still fighting his grip.

"Let me go and maybe I'll consider telling you." he smirked and stuck a finger in my mouth, making my open it as he checked my mouth and teeth. I jerked my head back and once his fingers were out of my mouth, he cut my hands free. I glared at him, wiping the blood, from when one of the village men had hit me, away from my mouth.

"She's clear." the man looked at the girl with the blade and she nodded.

"This woman is not a witch! If she were there would be a rot in her teeth, in her skin and in her eyes. You must be scared but killing innocent women will not stop this. We will do all we can to help. Now go home." the townsfolk left grumbling.

The mayor turned to us and the sheriff ran up.

"This is Hansel and Gretel. The famous-"

"I don't care who they are! I don't need this bitch and her bastard brother telling me what to do and how to run my town." that was my last straw. Completely pissed off I marched up to him and punched him in the face, hard, flooring him.

"Shut up already." I growled. Hansel turned toward me and gave me a half smile.

"Um…I guess you can go too." he said. I rolled my neck, popping joints. I then looked at the sky and saw it was darkening fast.

"I suggest you get indoors. It'll be dark soon and you don't want to be caught after night fall." I said as I turned around and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: Bigger than you

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm having a lot of fun with this and I hope everyone loves it. Any way this is Chapter two. Enjoy!

Love,

Aspen Fae

* * *

"What they've told us far is that people are disappearing. Children, women, men." Gretel said. Hansel sighed. Hansel, Ben, and Gretel had all taken refuge in the tavern. They sat at a table near the fire place, pouring over books and records.

"This doesn't sound like a witch." ben said.

"That's because it's not." they all jumped at the sudden voice. They wheeled around in their seats to see the girl from before leaning against the wall near them, with her arms crossed. Her copper hair shone like molten metal in the firelight. She had extremely pale skin and almost glowing Silver eyes. She was wearing black pants and black boots. She wore a sleeveless black leather vest over a sleeveless red shirt. Her hair was braided down her back. She hand a belt with lots of pouches and a few blades on it.

"Geez!" Hansel muttered under his breath after being startled.

"I suggest you leave town tomorrow, because what's going on here is not a witch problem. This is beyond you."

"Still we were hired to help-"

"You don't get it." she interrupted Hansel. "What's going on here is far worse. Okay, you might help a bit. But honestly, you'll probably just end up dead or worse."

"Dead or worse?" ben asked. Blade nodded.

"Trust me. What these monsters do will be far worse…assuming they don't kill you."

Ben seemed a bit scared by this. Gretel seemed on edge and Hansel seemed intrigued.

"We can still help. We have a lot of experience fighting monsters." Blade sighed.

"No. I'm sorry but I can't be responsible for your deaths." Blade straightened her back, standing tall. Her eyes were wide and she walked up to the small window near her. She stared out it for a second before the window was suddenly shattered and Blade flew back, slamming into a wall. She then stood back up as a person appeared in front of the window, standing on shattered glass. He wore all black clothes and had pale skin like blade but his eyes were blood red. With a small sigh of relief, Blade removed the small knife from her middle, dropping the bloody thing on to the ground.

"You guy's wanted to help?" she said. The thing in front of the window smiled and lunged at blade who tackled it head on. They went rolling across the floor, punching at each other. Hansel turned back to the window as 2 more of them jumped in. he raised his gun at one and the thing lunged. Hansel pulled the trigger, but it didn't stop the thing. He was then hit, hard, and went down. The thing was on top of him, trying to bite at his throat. Hansel then noted the two, long, sharp fangs. _Vampires. Nice._ Hansel thought sarcastically as he used all his strength to keep the thing away from his throat. The thing was getting blood all over him as it flailed around trying to rip his throat out. Then, with a horrid screech, it stopped, getting up and stumbling away as blood poured from its mouth. It then collapsed to the ground, spasming before lying still. Hansel looked over to see blade with a crossbow pointing at the thing. He saw she had a gash at her temple and blood leaked from her lip as well. Her black leather vest shone with blood where the knife had gotten her. They were all breathing hard and Hansel saw that there were three dead things on the floor. They saw the cross bow fold in and she tied it to her belt and closed her eyes, holding her stomach.

"You Guy's need to come with Me." she said as she opened her eyes. None of them argued.


	3. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Thank you for all your support for these stories but so far my creativity for these is long since gone. I apologize profusely for this and ask for your ideas for the stories. Anything would be super helpful to me and very much appreciated. So thank you again and i really am sorry. if you wish to continue to read my work then try me other stories. I will let all of you know what happens when it happens but at least for now, these stories are discontinued.

My apologies to all who loved these pieces and thank you for your continued support and consideration.

Love y'all

Aspen Fae.


End file.
